mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Wet Dry Valley
Wet Dry Valley '''is the 12th stage in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. Directly when Mario enter the 2nd overworld, enter the star locked building on your left. This door requires 50 stars to unlock, which is the highest amount in the game besides the door to the final boss. The reason for this is this small area not only contains the path leading to this course, but a secret warp hidden on the a portion of the wall where you entered the room. This warp will lead players to the 4th and final overworld containing Course 15 and the Final Bowser fight. Wet Dry Valley is an oddity in the game for several reasons. It is very similar to Inside the Volcano from Super Mario 64 The Missing Stars, as it looks almost identical to the original (if you could guess, Wet Dry World), but with platforms moved around, along with its main gimmick (water levels). The level is also very large and platform heavy compared to the other stages in the game, as the path of platforms require Mario to perform Triple and Wall Kicks. To an extent the stage is also very linear, as all of the stars require some kind of manipulation of the water level, which requires Mario to climb quite a ways up. The main gimmick is raising the water level very slowly by hitting switches by wall kicking into them. The metal cap is also located in this stage, though oddly enough, unlike the other two caps, there is no direct hint at it in the stage. To get to it, Mario must raise the water level and then swim under the big platform with the Blue Coin Switch, Heave Hos, and "building like" structure, into the grey void in a small passage. Levels '''Star 1: Flooding the Valley Mario must climb to the very top of the tower by manipulating the water levels. Mario starts on the lowest part of the stage, with the water set at the very minimum setting. Locate the stone stairs nearby and climb them, avoiding the fire from the Kuromames. Now Mario must double or triple jump up the orange sided platforms to the larger "main" platform (you can the under hang where the metal cap spawns from the last orange edged platform) at the top, and then wall kick to the top of the wall brick walls. Now, Mario can see the first water prism which will drastically increase the water level. Look for the floating log next to the other stone tower to the right, and jump to it. Mario must now hit many switches by wall kicking off the wall until there are no more left. Now swim to the other side of the level to the next plank and press more switches until the platform above with the star is in reach. Star 2: The Ring in the Sky Head up to the top of the orange bordered platform onto the bigger area and wall jump to the top of the wall. On the top of the wall kicking section, nearest the wall, there is a bob-omb buddy who will open a cannon atop the white building structure. Use it to shoot into the concrete ring in the sky. Do not worry about getting it exact, as Mario can walk on the ring. Star 3: Top of the Grand Tower This is a VERY misleading title for the star. The water switches reappear in this level again. Go through the level normally until you reach the part where you use the first plank to press switches. Keep pressing them until you reach the top of the building next to you. Now Mario must swim down to the bottom of the hollow building to grab the star at the bottom. Star 4: 8 Red Coins Up and Down ''' Mario must collect 8 red coins hidden in the level. The Locations are as follows: # In the corner of the one of the stone building on the bottom level (no water level required) # In a small hole on the side of a stone pillar on the bottom level (no water level required) # On top of the small building to the side of the small stairs (minor water level required) # Once on top of the stone stairs, at the end of that small area (no water level required) # On the main platform near the blue coin switch (no water level required) # On top of the building on the same platform, where the cannon was (no water level required) # Under the main platform all the way against the wall (significant water level required) # All the way on top of the level (requires maximum water level) When Mario collects are 8, the star appears on the main floating platform. '''Star 5: Wet-Dry Valley's Secret Diamonds There is nothing secret about this mission, though a new set of water level diamonds appear in a new area behind the stone stairs at the start. Mario must now hit the many switches on this plank to make it to the top of the tower. Things start off simple, but once Mario reaches the side of the star wall next to him, the switches begin to become tricky. This diamond requires Mario to wall kick off the edge of the stage, but since it is slanted, can be very annoying. After that Mario will reach the small roof and wall kick there as well. The last switch requires Mario to do a very precise and high triple jump to wall kick to reach it. Star 6: Secrets in the Sky and Shallows Mario must discover the 5 secrets, hidden in boxes and 1-ups, to make the star appear. The locations are as follows: # Move the metal box to the side of the bottom level. # Break the yellow "!" box on top by using that metal box # Move the box on the small tower # In the yellow "!" on the main platform with the Blue Coin Switch # In the yellow "!" on top of the wall jumping wall Enemies * Skeeter * Amp * Kuromame * Heave-Ho Trivia * The name of Star 6, "Secrets in the Sky and Shallows", is the exact name of Star 3 in the original Wet-Dry World. * The music in this level is actually a fan made track by a YouTuber named BowieZ. ** This track was made to fit in into a Mario Galaxy game. Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Music-Other Category:Water Level